Volkner's Secret Love
by DOTBF
Summary: squel to The Story Behind Volkner. cowritten by myself and my friend Ash. The continuing adventures of Volkner and Roark in their quest to maintain a peaceful relationship despite the fact that Byron is overpossessive. RoarkxVolkner EXTENDED HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome, yet again, to the author's note, and also, welcome to the sequel. If you haven't yet read __The Story Behind Volkner__ I'd suggest you go and read it before beginning this one. It is a sequel after all. I would like to remind everyone once more that this is not my original work. My friend Ash is the creator of the plotline, and my job here is to make it pretty and give it a home. This, as was its prequel, is told in Volkner's perspective, and at some points in later chapters, switches between Roark's perspective and the pokemon's perspective, but that will be dealt with when I get there. The pairs in this fic consist mostly of VolknerxRoark…and maybe if you squint RoarkxByron (but that one wasn't intentional) Yes that means this is yaoi, so if you don't like that, you'd better get out of here quick, refer to the M rating if you have any doubts. Other than that, thank you for sticking with us long enough to see the sequel, and enjoy the show. ___

**Volkner's Secret Love**

**Chapter One**

Alright, so here I am again. A little passed noon and I'm standing around here in Veilstone City, hoping that the fangirls haven't caught on just yet, and that I'll be able to meet my angel again without having to run like all hell to do it. It's been a couple of days since I've seen him, and honest to God, I miss the kid. He and I have been dating a couple weeks now…maybe almost a month-ish…and between my Gym and his Gym and out social lives and everything else, it's been nothing short of insane. But, hallelujah, it's the weekend again and we can _finally_ see one another again.

But…he's not ready to take our relationship passed occasional groping makeouts…and…well, if you want to be blunt about it, I'm sexually frustrated, yep, I very much am.

"Volkner!"

I turned around and find myself struggling to keep myself standing upright as Roark dives into my arms. Nice to know he missed me too,

"Hey, you." I say to him softly, burying my face in his hair. I'm kind of happy he didn't bother to wear that silly hard hat. Apparently, in his mind, it's a fashion statement. In mine, it's a huge hindrance. He shivered and looked up at me,

"Wanna' come over to my place?" he asked, almost shyly.

A stay at Roark's apartment…just in the half a second after he said it, I already had in mind at least seven things I wanted to do during a visit like that…unfortunately enough for me, he caught the look on my face,

"_Volkner_," he hissed, cue a blush, "I never said we could do _that_." Despite his tone of voice, I knew that he was just flustered, as usual. But damn it all, how am I supposed to argue with him? He's just too damn cute…

"I know, I know," I replied softly, running my fingers through his hair and making him shiver again, "But if you don't hurry up and work up your nerve, my dick is gonna shrivel up and I'll have nothing left to do you with."

He blushed again. One point for Volkner.

_Alright, alright, I know that was unneccisarily short. But the next part is a completely different thought all together so they need to be seperated or else my self-diagnosed OCD yells at me. Consider this a teaser. Chappie Two will be up promptly. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_See, I told you chapter two would come soon. This is where it starts to get lemony, so if you don't care to read about boy love, I suggest you leave. :)_

**Chapter Two**

Personally, I like Roark's apartment. He, of course, goes on and on and on about how terrible it is, and how its so small, and how the kitchen sucks, and how the roof leeks and the like. But whenever I'm in it, its always nice and quiet and pleasantly warm. As weird as it sounds, I like his couch the best. I damn well wish I had one like it. The couches in my house are stiff and uncomfortable (let me tell you, it sucks to be trying to feel up your boyfriend and have the couch you're doing it on be bumpy and annoying). But his is soft…and nice to cuddle on. Which is exactly what we're doing.

I notice Luxio and Cranidos on the floor on the other side of the room and flash them a quick smile. Ever since they decided to play cupid on us I haven't been happier. Of course…I can think of _something_ that would make me happier…I laugh silently as a certain image of Roark screaming my name comes to mind.

I snap back to reality when Roark makes an inquisitive noise from where he's sprawled in my lap. My response is nothing more than a soft kiss on his forehead, which apparently is enough for him and he goes back to enjoying me pet his stomach. What I can't figure out is why he complains when I tickle him, but he likes (and asks me to do) this. Go figure, huh?

"Hey, Volkner?"

I look down on him and find him with this pitiful, meek look on his face. About now I'm unnerved. What am I supposed to say to that? Did I do something wrong?

"What's the matter?"

He blushes a little and turns his eyes down and fidgets with the edge of his shirt,

"When are we gonna tell my dad?" he asks softly, I can see the tears in his eyes.

"About what?"

"About…us." My heart just about breaks when the tears start to spill over his cheeks and he chokes on a sob.

"Hey…what's wrong with that?" I ask quickly, enfolding him in my arms and laying down next to him; my mom instincts on red alert.

"Well," he stutters, "Don't you think he'll take it…kinda' hard?" a pause, and he sniffles and gathers his wits again, "I mean, isn't it every parent's dream to have grandkids? And…on top of that, I just don't think he'll like the fact that I have a boyfriend."

"Look," I say and kiss him gently, "I know your dad real' well. He trusts me, and he trusts you. He'll be fine, I'm sure." But I've got my doubts…

"I just hope dad and grandpa will take it alright…" Roark says quietly, "I mean… they're my family and I love them, but we both know adults these days aren't really open to the whole concept of men loving other men."

Can't argue with that.

"It'll be okay." I reassure him, even if I don't believe it myself, "We'll tell them when we're both ready, alright?"

He nods and turns and brings me into a kiss, which I, of course, return. Eventually, my arms snake around his waist and one hand moves around to grip a bulge. Roark moans around the kiss, having to fight to hold his end of it up. He blushes and moans again as I wiggle my fingers a bit. I withdraw my hand when he starts to squirm, which he smiles at me for and wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me lightly.

It's not a big surprise to say that he and I have begun to get more physically drawn to one another. Refer back to what I said about 'groping makeouts' if you missed it the first time.

"Hey," he says softly in my ear, "Wanna' go Underground?"

I pause before I answer and kiss up his neck and he shivers,

"That depends…" I say, "Do I get to chase you into a corner and have my way with you?" He giggles at me,

"I don't think I could stop you if you really wanted to do that." He replies, and I smile back,

"Sure, then, let's go." I say, "Just promise you'll show me your Base."

"Only if I get to see yours."

"Of course," I say, and seal the deal with a kiss.

The Underground tunnels are as cold and quiet as ever. Nobody seemed to be around, as usual, though the fact that there were traps around every corner contradicted that. We eventually made it to my Base (I purposely built it close to Oreburgh so that I'd have somewhere to crash if I couldn't make it back to Sunnyshore before it got dark. And I have to say, it's come in pretty handy.), and I hold the door open for Roark. Now, I'm sure we all know that back a couple months I was trying to make my Gym look as badass as I possibly could. I built my Base, here, right around that time, so it's really not very surprising that I decorated it similarly. It's got these machines in it, that look pretty intimidating, but all they really do is whirr and buzz and glow a little. And there's some other stuff that has blinking lights. And of course, I've got a couch that I can sleep on.  
Roark looks all over it (every single nook and cranny) and manages to find the Shinx doll that I'd lost (and then play keep-away with Luxio with it).

"Where'd you get all these machines?" he asks. I shrug and watch him experimentally push buttons on one of the machines, which of course, doesn't do a damn thing,

"I traded some spheres off to somebody for em'." I say, "Took a damn long time to haul em' in here though, no kidding." He laughs.

Then we head off to his Base, which admittedly is a quite a bit farther away than I realized (and of course between my Base and his we ran into an ungodly number of traps). But when we did get there and he opened the door for me, I found myself in what would otherwise look like a little studio apartment. Complete with a little kitchen, a living room kind-of-deal, fossils all over the table, a Cranidos doll (how original) and the PC in the corner. What caught my attention, though, was the fact that he had a bed.

I do believe its time for a little fun…

"This is a nice place, you've got here, Roark." I say as I come up behind him and drape my arms around his shoulders.

"Uh, thanks." He says, looking up at me, wary of my fiendish plot.

"I do have one question, though."

"What?"

"Why is there a bed in here?"

At my question he visibly blushes and turns his head so I can't see. I move my arms around his waist,

"Well…I just thought I'd put it in here….for…decoration." he stammers his reply. I smirk to his turned back, he's obviously lying; his eyes won't stay in the same spot for more than a second,

"Is that all? Nothing else?"

"Nope, nothing else, honest." He says quickly. I smile devilishly at him,

"Well," I whisper, "Let me show you what you _could_ do…"

He tries to make a reply, but before he can, my hand snakes down into his pants. Roark moans as my hand grips his cock, I can feel his temperature rising, his heart speeding up. I move us toward the bed, then drag him down onto it, crawling on top of him and kissing him hungrily. My one hand is fumbling with his length, and the other is supporting my weight. Roark gasps as I squeeze him, and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He feebly attempts to kiss back, but he's got his attention elsewhere, and that's okay with me.

After a couple of minutes of similar activities I let up and turn my eyes on him,

"See," I whisper, "There's more productive things you can do…"

He looks at me with the cutest frightened-puppy-eyes I've ever seen,

"V-Volkner…why did you…"

Reality comes back and hits me straight in the face. I bite my lip and get off of him, sliding to the other end of the bed,

"I…I'm sorry. That was wrong of me…I'll…just leave now." I move to get up and make my shameful escape, but Roark grabs my arm and stops me,

"I never said you could leave." He whispers. Oh, he's trying to play my game is it? I give him a you-can't-beat-me look and reply,

"I didn't think you'd want me anymore, I just went back on my word…broke the unwritten code of manhood. That's like…the biggest sin in the world."

He smirks at me,

"You cut me off before," he says, "I was _going_ to ask why you _stopped_."

I blinked dumbly, and his smile gets a bit wider. Well whadaya' know? My little Roark finally got his nerve. In my moment of thought his expression changes and turns more determined,

"What's that look?" I ask. He shakes his head,

"Oh, nothing, nothing, I just didn't think you were gonna' chicken out."

"Ooooh, wrong answer, mister." I say, sarcastic, teasing, and quickly got to my feet. I snatch Roark up off the bed and sling him over my shoulder, and then carted him back through the tunnels until we got to the entrance that I'd had dug in my very own backyard. I bring him upstairs and into my bedroom, making a point of locking Cranidos and Luxio out, then drop him on me bed and crawl on top of him,

"You're in for it now…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Attention! This is where the M rating comes into play. If you missed it when I warned you in the first chapter, know now that for the entire chapter there will be lemon, and God knows there's alot of it._

**Chapter Three**

"You're in for it now…" I whispered in his ear, and I'm very pleased to find that it riles him up. I start and slowly kiss him, and he takes it up notch and kisses me eagerly back. He knows what's coming; and I can tell he's excited about it.

I have to use both my hands to balance myself on the bed, and after a long and passionate kiss, I move down, and begin to lap at his neck.

Roark moans softly as I lick a sensitive spot, so I bite down gently, and he reacts with a small awkward snort-kind-of-noise. I bite and lick away at the spot, cause' if I'm gonna go as far as I hope to, I've gotta' tease him just a little…can you blame me? Roark tosses his head around at the ticklish feeling, and by God it has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

I pull off his vest real quick-like…can't have that around, not of any use in the bedroom at all. Roark's hands have started to wander on their own and feebly try and unbutton my shirt. I sit up, and allow him to get it off before I toss it away and keep smooching his neck. And I can't shake the feeling of being a little proud of him for getting the nerve to be so forward. It's otherwise really out of character.

I break away from his neck to get _his_ shirt off, and fling it in the same direction as mine and move down his chest. When I reach one of the nipples, I look up to find him covering his eyes and blushing.

"Roark, you sure you're okay with this?" I ask softly. He peers through his fingers at me and nods slowly,

"Yea…I really want this…to happen."

I smile at him and turn back to the bud and bite down on it, and Roark gasps. His eyes snap open and he looks down at me like I'd just blown half of Mount Coronet into the ocean, made a tidal wave, and destroyed the entire coast line…alright, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. I lick the bud in apology and Roark smiles, and relaxes again. Little bit of surprise never killed anyone.

I turn my attention to the other bud, and lick around it. Roark moans as I lap at it…time for another surprise I think? I bite down on it, harder this time, and Roark makes this loud _ahhhh_ noise. He presses his chest closer to me, so that he can fell the heat.

I move down his chest and over his stomach, and unbuckle his jeans, pulling the zipper down with my teeth. Roark moans as he felt my teeth brush over the bulge, which I'm sure felt pretty good…not that I can speak from personal experience, _ahem_. I slide his pants down, and smile, cause' now the only thing covering the prize is a thin layer of clothing.

I look up at my Roark and scoot back up next to him.

"Roark?"

He turns slowly to face me, like he's trying to move in a sea of jello and its restraining the motion. I know that feeling…it's nice.

"Y-Yea?"

"You _really_ sure you want to go this far? I can stop if you want…"

He shakes his head,

"No…don't stop…please don't." The look on his face is so pleading, I couldn't have argued even if I had _wanted_ to. I nod at him instead and shift quickly back to my previous position. And, boy, does this position come with a killer view. Now for the fun part…

I pull off his boxers swiftly, and—no surprise—he's hard. I look up briefly and Roark looks back expectantly. Now…I've got to tease him a bit before letting him get what he wants...It's in my nature, I can't help it, he's just so cute when he's flustered.

I lick him carefully, and he moans loudly. I kiss the head of his erection, and put a little of it in my mouth…but just a little.

"V-Volkner… p-please," He gasps as I work my tongue over the bit of his length I have access to, "S-stop t-teasing me…" He gasps again, louder this time and tenses a little.

Now…I may like to tease him, but I'm no torture artist, and I can tell he's had enough and I cover his length. Roark gasps at the warmth and tries to push into it. I, of course, don't want to choke so I use one hand to keep him steady, can't have me suffocating, that wouldn't do. I suck on his cock…a bit harder than was _really_ necessary and Roark gasps and arches his back.

"V-Volkner…" He moans as I continue with my job.

And now we up the ante…

I move and try and get his length past my gag reflex, and—yay for me—it worked. I was now deep throating him, and according to the porn on the internet, it feels _really_ good. Roark's breath hitched, and he moaned loudly (whoda' thunk? The porn was right). I bobbed my head and hum innocently—sending the waves through his body. He moans in pleasure, writhing under me and fighting to keep still, gripping fistfuls of the sheet, letting go and then gripping them again.

I can tell he'll come soon.

I don't want to go too far today (what are we going to do _next time_ if I pull out all the stops now?), so I avoid doing anything particularly fancy. I continue my ministrations for some time…I love hearing Roark moan my name...I'm sure its true for everyone, making your partner happy makes you happy.

Finally, after I'd engrossed myself in my work, Roark spoke again.

"V-Volkner!" he gasped; short of breath, "I-I'm gonna c-come."

Now…speaking around an erection isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. But when I attempted to say something to the effect of 'well, hurry up and come, then' the vibrations of my voice seemed to push him over the edge, and he went ridged, gripping the bed sheets as if his very life depended on it,

"_Volkner_!!"

I tasted his seed, warm in my mouth, and made a point of swallowing slowly and the let him go, drawing up a hasty deep breath. And once I had refilled my lungs with air, I licked away the last drops on my lip and turned my eyes back on my angel. Roark moaned a bit as I release him—everything probably just got colder in his head. I climb out of bed and stagger to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean us both up. Afterwards, I slide his boxers and his pants back on and climb up to face him. He looks dazed if nothing else…but he's got this cute little post-love smile on,

"Volkner…" he breathed and snuggled into my arms, "Damn…that was really good…"

"Thanks," I whisper to him and nuzzle his neck, "S'good to know I'm not _completely_ useless." Roark laughs silently, and I smile at him and hug him tighter, "You must be exhausted after that…"

He looks guiltily at me,

"Kinda'…"

"Rest up, I'm not going anywhere," He fell asleep in my arms soon after, and I—with far more energy—just mellowed out, running my tongue over my teeth trying to find and bits of seed that I might have missed before. I love this kid to pieces, really, honest to God I do.


	4. Chapter 4

_Be warned; Volkner has a potty mouth. :)_

**Chapter Four**

It was quiet and peaceful and very pleasantly warm for a good long time. But then after awhile (I think I started falling asleep myself), my cellphone in my back pocket went off on vibrate. Well that just went screwed over the mood,

"For God sakes…" I hiss and answer it softly, gently untangling my arms from Roark, "Hullo?"

"Oh, good, Volkner, I'm glad I caught you," said the voice on the other end, "You haven't seen my son have you? I went to drop by his Gym, but Ian said he'd already left. I'm worried about him, please say you've seen him." Ohhhh crap…its Byron. Well _of course_ I've seen Roark, but _like hell_ I'm gonna' tell him why. Quick Volkner think up a lie!

"Oh, uh, yea, yea he's here with me." I said quickly. I s'pose it would help me if I learned how to lie without sounding painfully obvious, "I was out wandering by Veilstone and he came stumbling out of the tall grass. Looked like some Pokemon attacked him, so I brought him back to my house. He's catchin' some Z's now, but he'll be fine when he wakes up." I think that went rather well…current score: Volkner, one. Byron, zip.

"Oh, thank goodness he's alright." Byron said, "You wouldn't mind if I came by, would you? It must seem rude to be inviting myself over, but this is Roark we're talking about, and I'd just die if anything happened to him." _Crap_.

"Uh, I-uh-I guess so." I say. This is quickly tipping out of my favor…

"Thanks, Volkner, I owe you." And he hung up.

I sat for a minute, the phone still to my ear, listening to the ring. Finally I let my hand drop and snap the phone shut.

"Fuck."

Updated score: Volkner, one. Byron…bout' a zillion and two.

I sigh heavily, angrily, and shove my phone back in my pocket and crawl back over to Roark,

"Hey," I shake his shoulder and whisper in his ear, "Wake up, we've got a problem, here."

He opens an eye, just barely half way, and regards me over his shoulder,

"What's wrong?"

"Your _dad_ just called." I seethed, "And he's coming over to get you." My luck sucks, you know? I can't have one thing go perfect for me _ever_.

"Dammit." Roark's instantly awake again, sitting quickly up, "Why the hell did he call?"

"He picked a lousy time for a surprise visit to your Gym." I said and bit my thumb in an effort to bottle up my frustration, "Hurry up and get dressed."

Roark slipped out of my bed and hastily threw his shirt back on, glancing in the mirror and attempting to make his hair less disheveled. When he'd finished he turned back to face me, where I was still sitting on my bed, looking rather cross.

"Now what?"

I sigh,

"Story is I found you out near Veilstone, you got attacked by a Pokemon and I brought you here to rest." I was suddenly very glad that he and I hadn't left any _evidence_ on anything. "And it would probably look conspicuous if you were sleeping up here, so…hop on the couch downstairs real quick, Byron should be here soon."

He nods at me and turns and unlocks the door. Before he left he gave me the sorriest, most disappointed look in the _entire freaking world_. Goddamn my bad luck.

I hurriedly throw my shirt back on, listening as Luxio and Cranidos follow Roark downstairs and he explains to them what's going on. I look in the mirror and decide that it would be impossible to fix my hair, so I make a quick side trip to my bathroom and run my head under the tap and, for effect, grab a fresh towel and make it look like I just hopped out of the shower.

Downstairs, my crappy, lumpy couch squeaks.

At that very moment, the doorbell rings and I swear under my breath and I hurried down the stairs to answer it. I try as hard as I damn well can to plaster a smile on my face, and by God it was _hard_. I open the door, and (what an unpleasent surprise) it's Byron,

"Hello, Volkner." He says brightly. Damn him and his damned good mood.

"Hi, Byron," I say, forced positive tone, "Roark's on the couch," I held the door open long enough for Byron to come inside and begin down the hall to the sitting room, and I flip him off to his turned back before following with a very fake casual façade.

Roark, laying on my couch, looks the part, seeming to be sleeping peacefully. He's a good actor at least, that can cover up my crappy lying job. Byron hurries over to him and shakes his shoulders,

"Roark, Roark, wake up." He says, kind of urgently. It only occurred to me after my temper had cooled, that he was genuinely worried about his son, and not just bent on messing with me. Roark opened his eyes slowly and smiled softly at his father,

"Hey, Dad…" he said softly. Byron sighed heavily,

"Oh thank goodness," he said, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Roark, I was worried."

"Sorry, Dad," Roark said and lifted a hand to rub his head, "I don't know what hit me…it came out of nowhere…"

"What's important is that you're alright. You should thank Volkner for taking such good care of you." Byron had no idea how much innuendo that sentence had in it. Roark looked up at me as his father helped him to his feet and winked quickly,

"Thanks, Volkner, I owe you one."

Despite my suppressed anger, I cracked a smile,

"Sure, any time."

When we all made it back to the door, Byron turned to me,

"Thank you, Volkner," he said, "I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to Roark. I know its hard for a parent to let their child go, but I'm glad I've got someone like you who I can trust to help him along." Out of the corner of my eye I see Roark rolling his eyes,

"It's no problem, really," I say, "I'll come by Oreburgh and visit some time, see if he's okay."

Byron smiled and nodded before taking his leave. I stand in the doorway until Byron and Roark disappear around a corner and my cheery front instantly drops. I slam my door shut as hard as I can, knocking things off the wall and rattling the dishes in the kitchen for my efforts,

"And don't fucking come _back_!" I yelled at the top of my voice, turned and kicked the wall. The dent that I made is still there to this day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Several days later, and I've yet to see Roark again. I've been pretty busy with my Gym, and I'd wager that Roark has too. Its crazy the number of challengers that have shown up in the passed week. My thought is that it has to do with the fact that for this week only, the Elite Four are selling tickets for some cruise liner for trainers who've defeated all the Gyms and are waiting for their chance to challenge the Champion. Apparently, the cruise takes the long way around to the island where Elite Four challenges are held, and lasts for almost a week.

God knows if I were still just a trainer, I'd be scrambling to finish the Gym Challenges in time for something like that.

It's the last day of the sales by now, and the ridiculously enormous amount of trainers is beginning to slow. I'd wager by tonight, the flow will stop all together.

There were a lot of really amazing trainers today, in particular, though. Generally the challengers I get are either not yet ready to take me on, or repeat challengers who've stayed in Sunnyshore a couple days and trained some more. But these kids seem to be in masterful control of their Pokemon and had no problem at all in turning me into a smudge on the Gym Floor.

But just like I'd predicted, when the time came for me to close my Gym, the ebb of challengers had been nonexistent for several hours. All my groupies who hang out in the Gym had long since gone home by the time I locked up and I was savoring the quiet that I hadn't experienced since the beginning of this week. You can imagine I was startled when I turned around and _bam!_ there was Roark.

"Roark!" I can only imagine how stupid the expression on my face was…shut up, he snuck up on me…I move to kiss him, but he backs up half a step. His smile falters a second,

"Don't, my Dad's coming." He whispered, and then his smile was back, "Please, try not to be too angry just yet…I'll make it up to you, I promise." As he finished, he turned around and Byron came huffing and puffing up the steps. When he'd caught his breath again, he stood straight and addressed me,

"Hello, Volkner," he said, "I'm going to have to skip the formalities and get straight to business, I'm in a bit of a hurry, you see."

"Okay?" I said, unsure of what to make of the situation, first. And second, forcing myself not to sound displeased, some underlying anger still in the back of my mind, I s'pose.

"I'm sure you know that Roark is having his Gym remodeled," Byron said,

"The lighting is being fixed." Roark corrected. I knew, of course, he'd told me several weeks before it had happened,

"And," Byron continued, "I'm leaving on a trip to the Kanto region to conduct some business with the Leaders there…What I'm trying to ask is, since Roark doesn't have anywhere to stay, could he possibly stay with you while I'm gone?"

I had to honestly fight to keep from breaking into a wild grin,

"Sure," I managed to keep my voice even and sounding half sane, "I could use a little company. It gets lonely in such a big house."

"Thanks, Volkner, really. I hate to be such a burden, leaving Roark with you now after you were so kind, helping him from that Pokemon incident. Are you sure it's alright?"

"It's fine, really." I say, holding my hands up to diffuse any further argument, "Don't worry about Roark, I'll take good care of him."

"That's great, thank you again," Byron said, "You're like a son to me, Volkner, I always know I can trust you. I better be off then, don't want to miss my boat. Be good Roark,"

"Okay, Dad." He said and quickly hugged his father goodbye. And with that, Byron was gone, back down the steps again. Roark and I stood in thoughtful silence for a moment afterwards, waiting until Byron had disappeared from view. Then Roark spoke,

"So…does this mean we're brothers now?" he asked, no shortage of sarcasm there. I smirked,

"If we are, then it makes this incest." I replied before drawing Roark close and kissing him breathless. And doing so, I fully expected to be what the fangirls refer to as _seme_…meaning the dominant one. What I _didn't_ expect was Roark's hand to stray from around my waist and firmly grab the bulge in my pants. Needless to say I jumped and broke away from the kiss. For a good full minute I just stared; had _Roark_ really just done _that_…_intentionally_?!

"Learned a few new tricks, love?" I whispered to him as I drew him back into a hug. He returned his hands to their comfortable place around my waist again,

"Only for you," he said back, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." I say back, "But…"

Roark looks up and catches the sly look I had on and adopts a startled look of his own,

"But what?" he asked.

"But now you and I are all alone…no Byron to barge in on us…plenty of time until your Gym is ready again…what should we do?"

"Well, I'll tell you what _you_ should do," he said, "You should go straight inside and shower. When was the last time you bathed, exactly?"

I laughed softly at my little angel, ruffling his hair up,

"It's this jacket, I need to wash it." I said, "And since when are you so sarcastic?"

He gave me a small sheepish smile,

"Sorry," he said, blushing faintly, "Just been kinda' frustrated lately." He paused, and as he did it I caught a faint devious looking hint in his expression. It was gone the next second, "Shall we?" Roark said, looking bubbly as ever.

I smiled, took him by the hand, and lead the way back up to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello again! Thank you all for putting up with my small hiatus, many apologies! The good news is that its summer again and I have plenty of time to kill and NO SCHOOL WORK!! So expect for updating to resume on a semi-regular basis. :) (please note that in this chapter, in an effort at getting chapters up again, I have failed to reread the last several paragraphs over for errors, and I apologize for any that are there)  
_  
Chapter Six**

One climb up the steep rocky path later, my angel and I arrive at my front door, which I open and am then pushed through and up the stairs from behind,

"Dude, I don't smell _that_ bad." I laugh and glance over my shoulder and watch Roark nearly trip over my feet. That little devious flicker comes back for a second before he replies,

"So what? Is it so wrong that I'm eager to watch my boyfriend strip?"

I skid us to a halt halfway down the hallway and turn around to face him, wrapping my arms tightly about his waist and hoisting him clear off his feet. His expression is adorably startled for a second and I smile,

"Okay, joke's over, who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Roark?"

"Who, me?" he says, doing his best to sound coy…which was a lost cause anyway, and we both know it.

"Of course you," I reply, grinning at him and receiving a small copy of my gesture back (which I have to say, despite looking very out of place on Roark's face…is kinda' sexy), and I carry him the rest of the way down the hall and through my bedroom to the bath, "The Roark from a few days ago would never be this forward."

He laughs, sighs and drapes his arms around my shoulders,

"Yea, I guess you're right." He replies softly and the shy little kid I fell for comes back, "Sorry if I freaked you out or whatever…just been sexually frustrated lately… y'know?"

"All too well, actually." I returned and set him down on the side of the tub.

A quick word about my bathroom—it's ridiculously disproportionate to the rest of my house. We all know the house is big, but the bathroom takes up at least a full quarter of it. And my bathtub follows suit…thing must be big enough for at least six, and plastered to the wall with an elaborate tile edge—plenty of room to sit on, on all sides. It's probably just a porcelain Jacuzzi…but then again, what do I know? I'm no coinsurer of bathtubs.

Either way, I run the water and meander over to the wicker table-bench-thing I keep the towels and soap on and select a few of each. Then as an afterthought grab the bubble bath in passing and toss it to Roark,

"Bubbles?" he says and looks up at me, "How old are you again?"

"Five at heart," I reply—which isn't as far from the truth as I would like to admit—and drop the towels on the floor beside the tub. For a second I watch Roark dispensing the bottle's contents into the water, then shrug off my jacket and throw it unceremoniously into the corner. Just like I thought, I get Roark's immediate attention and make a show out of the loosing of the rest of my clothes. I'm just glad stupid things like me making an idiot out of myself make the kid laugh…God only knows if I went and did that for some girl she'd be out of there quicker than an Onix from a waterfall.

Either way, after a moment I sink into the bath water and wave away the piles of bubbles before I slump down so the only part of me above water is my face from the nose up. After a moment, though, the bubbles close in around me again and I'm lost to the outside world. From where he's still sitting on the edge of the tub, I hear Roark laughing,

"Where'd you go?" he called, the note behind his voice silly and purely playful and its all I can do to keep from laughing, "Don't tell me the bubble monster ate you."

Playing on the joke I shift and get up onto my knees, the bubbles (_someone_ must have put too much in cause' the damn things are _everywhere_, pouring over the sides in some places, even) sticking to every inch of me, and I raised my arms threateningly and growled back,

"Yes, and now I'm gonna' eat _you_!"

Even from the other side of the soapy curtain in front of my eyes, I see Roark's expression turn startled, and its all the 'go for it' I need. I lunge over the edge of the tub, earning the most hilarious squeal of all time out of him, and go after all the little tickle spots he's got,

"_No_! No, you're _wet_! Stop! Volkner!" his pleas come out in incomplete little bursts, punctuating all the giggling and the waving of his arms and the rest. I can only bring myself to stopping once he went and nearly squirmed himself off the edge…which would have been a very painful landing, let me tell you. When he's got a hold over himself again, my angel sits up and pushes his glasses up to rub the laughing tears out of his eyes,

"You can't even take a bath without having to molest me in some way," he teased, moving and sliding off the edge of my tub and hop-skipping over to the bench and getting fresh towel for himself. As he walked back he dried his glasses on it. By then I'd ducked under water and up again to cleanse myself of my bubble monster guise and sat watching him. Roark paused at the edge of the tub, only a little bit awkwardly and shuffled his feet,

"Um…can I…?"

"Come in? Of course." I finished for him and replied, patting the water beside me. He smiles and blushes just a bit,

"Can…can you…?" I study his expression for a second before the mental message becomes clear to me,

"Oh, right." I say and turn my back quickly and fight to keep it that way while I listen to Roark stripping behind me. How come he gets to watch me but I can't watch him? That doesn't seem very fair…

He plops in beside me a moment later, throwing his signature bubbly smile up at me and snuggles into his usual place, wrapped around my waist, when I put my arm around him. And that's how we stay until I feel his hand shifting further down. I open one eye to look down at him, and find that he's watching me carefully. In response I quirk an eyebrow at him, and he smiles back,

"What's up?" I ask softly, nudging him with my shoulder and jostling him a bit. And under that disguise his other hand slips down to match,

"Nuthin's up," he replies lightly and sinks further into the bath, brining his toes up out of the water and wiggling them, only to laugh to himself when the bubbles in that area popped. Cute kid, ain't he?

The silence is comfortable, not awkward at all…which is good for me, cause' I'm really not that amazing at making small talk. When I do, it usually makes the situation even _more_ awkward, which is that _last_ thing I need. Only thing is though, that Roark won't sit _still_. He keeps shifting and moving his hands and squirming. Finally I open my eyes again and I'm not all that surprised to see him still watching me,

"C'n I get you something? Shot of vodka, maybe? Cheeseburger? What?" he laughs at me of course,

"Why?"

"You're squirming all over the tub." I reply easily, without a thought as to _why_ he was doing that, "Moving your hands all over the place, shifting, and all that. I wouldn't be surprised if all this movement was causing tidal waves over on the other side of this ocean."

He laughs again,

"Really, I don't know what you mean." Is the reply and I shake my head in defeat. Clearly no arguing with this one. He sits still for a whole minute (shocker!) before I sigh slowly and lean back against the rim of the tub. Then all of a sudden his hand's sliding up my thigh and closing around my cock, pumping slowly and…wait, what?! I open my mouth to protest but before I can even form the words in my brain, Roark's gone and bit down on the sweet spot between my neck and my shoulder and instead of a protest, more of an '_ahhh_' comes out instead. It only takes him a second, but before I know it, Roark's on top of me, biting the spot harder and grinning into my shoulder when I moan.

"Not…_oh god_…in the bath…!" I manage to stammer and amid my little squirms I loose my footing on the slippery bottom of the tub and slip further down (quite by accident, for the record, that was some hell of a hand job right there) causing my angel to loose _his_ balance and slip into a position more natural to him, that is, laying on top of me. When I opened my eyes again, Roark's were barely an inch from mine and I exhale slowly,

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything," I whisper, "But I personally don't want to bathe in my own cum if its all the same to you."

"Fine," he whispers back, "Then get your butt into the bedroom before the sexual tension kills me. I said I owed you, an I meant it…" He accompanies the statement with that sexy, out of place grin of his and without any protesting from me, we climb out of the tub. I've barely dried off half way before Roark pushes me towards my room from behind. Suppose that means the water gets to sit and go stale, then…oh, for God's sake, who cares?!

I am forced to flop down, backwards on the bed, and Roark climbs on top of me, leaning down and nipping at my earlobe,

"Hope you're ready…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello and welcome to another Author's Note. First, my most sincere apologies to all of you who have been following this story. I haven't updated in far too long. I had to put my efforts into school and applying to colleges and nursing a romance of my own, and that took up alot of time (that and the initial obsession in which I wrote this story and its prequel began to wear off as the Daimond and Pearl craze died down). On that note, I regret to inform you all that the extended hiatus is still in effect as I have no idea when I will find the motivation to write the next chapter. I found the time and drive to get this done durring a late night session of "i'm bored so i'm going to write porn now". However you have my word that as soon as I have chapters finished I will post them right away (Its actually a little painful to me, knowing whats to come in later chapters, to write about it since it so closely mirrors my own experiences with love, but i digress). My apologies again, and please enjoy the lemon to follow. :)_

**Chapter Seven**

There was a bit of obligatory making out before we got to the exciting part. Everything Roark had said was buzzing through my head and continually turned me on. It's a rare occasion when I blush. Even rarer when I admit to it. Let me tell you, my face was _burning_. A shade of red that could even put Flint's afro to shame. But do I ever have a damn good reason to be!

Roark slipped away from my mouth and trailed kisses across my jaw line to my ear, then down my neck toward my shoulder. He knew the exact spot to bite down on that made me gasp, and the exact spot between there and my shoulder that made me flinch at the ticklish prickle. He doubles back across my collar bone before moving down the center of my chest with his hands on either side for backup, just in case. One hand strays for balance, but the other falls over one of my nipples and caresses it. Around and round in a circle, softly, precisely. Then suddenly,

"_Ahh_!" I had to sit up to recover sufficiently from the distracting explosion of pain that had come out of nowhere where Roark pinched too hard. He burned and offered a sorry look and bent to lick the bud in apology, which becomes instantly hard (just like something else of mine I could mention) and I can only moan as his tongue swirls around. The heat is so delicious and I lean into it, but he won't have any of that and pushes me down flat on my back again.

I suppose Roark figured he'd done enough damage to my upper half and continued his journey south, kissing the rest of the way down my chest, over my stomach and coming to a stop at the thin trail of hair that lead down to the prize. His hands had wandered down to match and made a short trip around my thighs before a single finger trailed up from the base of my painfully erect cock to the head. The further it traveled the higher pitched and more out-of-character my moan became. When I heard him laugh I open one eye to hazily regard him.

My little angel, this shy little kid, was sitting there with the sexiest, almost devilish grin on his face. He'd paused with his one finger at the head of my erection, rubbing in a circle and spreading around the bit of white that had already begun to leak, and his other hand hovering hardly a fraction from my cock. His smile broadened a bit when he realized I was looking at him,

"Sorry, did you want something?" he teased and I could only offer a frustrated groan in response, to which Roark laughed, "You look so flustered and horny." He said and leaned over so I could feel him exhaling against my boner. I never knew he could be such a tease!

"Of course I'm freakin' horny!" I splutter pitifully, "_Ugh_…c'mon…hurry," I whined, "I'm gonna' die…"

Roark giggled at me again, smiled and carefully wrapped his hand around my erection, taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. I cry out amid the ecstasy and toss my head, taking handfuls of my bed sheets and gripping them until my knuckles were white. His hand starts pumping, slowly, so _painfully_ slowly. Up, down, up, down, then just to mix things up a bit, pause, squeeze, up, down, then really fast updownupdownupdown. It was enough to make my head spin and then pop clear off.

Just when I was dabbling around that little golden moment before orgasm, everything just stopped. Just dropped right off a cliff into the abyss. I opened my eyes again to find Roark once more grinning at me. I glowered at him the best I could around the fog in my head,

"You tease." I said, not caring when my voice cracked. Roark smiled wider,

"Aw, c'mon, Volk, I know you want it…what's the magic word?"

Although I felt completely ridiculous in doing so, I whimpered softly as my erection throbbed,

"Roark…don't tease me…just…"

"Just what?" Those two words were so taunting, so haughty, that I just couldn't hold myself back any longer,

"Just fucking give me a blow job before I explode!"

Roark giggled again, but wasted no breath on banter and before I could quite get a hold of myself again, he'd taken my entire length in his mouth and had set to running his tongue over every inch of it he could get at. The noise that escaped me was loud and guttural and…yea, mostly just loud. I'm finding it increasingly hard to believe this is his first time giving head. That or he's watched more than his fair share of porn…I don't know. I can hardly concentrate on not squirming myself off the bed all together. _God_, I feel like coming buckets right now. Then, around all the amazing things he was doing with his tongue, Roark bobs his head a bit, and drags a hum out and that's all it took,

"Oh, God," I gasped, "Roark…I'm…_ahh!_" And then the orgasm hit. I arched my back and held onto the sheets for dear life as my full-to-bursting cock emptied itself into Roark's mouth. I only half heard the strangled noise he made, mostly felt the vibration of his voice, and stayed rigid as Roark swallowed slowly and the climax died down a bit.

When I finally had enough control over my body to sit up and open my eyes, I found Roark sitting between my legs, his expression somewhere in between completely satisfied, and completely disgusted, his face partly covered in cum which he was miserably failing at wiping off. I smiled at him and drew him into my arms and kissed his forehead,

"I wouldn't have minded if you didn't swallow it." I whispered to him before plucking a towel off the floor and handing it to him. He blushed a little and I could tell that the sadistic _seme_ of a minute ago had gone,

"I…just felt like it." He replied softly, with a smile to match, and crawled into my arms again, "Did I do a good job?" he asked timidly, and I laughed as I guided us into the pillows and under the blanket,

"Let me put it this way," I said and ruffled his hair, "That scored a fifteen on a scale of one to ten, I'd give it a hotel rating of ten stars, and it was the best freaking blowjob I've ever had and probably ever _will_ have." I paused to drink up the happy grin that spread across his face, "In fact," I continued, "I would be shocked if you told me that was the first you've ever given."

He blushed a little harder but the smile never wavered,

"I learned from the best." He replied and I smiled to match.

We fell asleep like that. Stark naked, tangled up in each other's arms, not a care in the world…It was the best night's sleep I've ever had.


End file.
